(1) Field of the Invention
This disclosure describes an innovative high-density nano-organized multifunctional material for photo-electronics and photovoltaic devices.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
The construction of highly efficient bio-photo-voltaic and bio-electronic devices will lead to major breakthroughs in a variety of areas. Construction and utilization of conducting molecules with precise spatial organization based on protein scaffolds and controlled current-voltage characteristics through biosynthetic chemical modification will lead to highly efficient and reproducible components for light energy conversion, solar-based photo-voltaic cells, miniaturized electronic and logic devices needed for communication and situational awareness.
This development will also lead to new miniaturized sensors for chemical and biological warfare. Development of self-assembling bio-electronic surfaces with large field- and photo-induced mobilities will lead to a new array of applications like active matrix backplanes for field-portable displays, electronic skin, smart skin for land warriors, for powering electronic systems on ships and electronic fabrics for divers.
The construction of efficient light energy conversion (photovoltaic, PV) devices is a great challenge of current science and technology. Most of the current photovoltaic devices are based on crystallized silicon. They have energy conversion efficiencies of about 12% (19-25% in the laboratory) and cost $(1-3.5)/W.
An alternative approach is organic photovoltaic devices. These devices have small size and weight, but are less efficient than Si (˜5%) and require expensive purification. Their assembly in multifunctional structures is a challenge.